


She's Too Kind

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, Collars, Consensual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dom Yellow, Dom/sub, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Hair-pulling, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired By Tumblr, Kissing, Love Bites, Multiple Orgasms, Riding Crops, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sensory Deprivation, Short One Shot, Smut, Spanking, Triple Drabble, Vaginal Fingering, Yellow Diamond is a Softie, soft dom, sub Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Yellow tries her hand at domming Blue.





	She's Too Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Since I've never had any experience in BDSM and therefore I have no idea what it's actually like, this story will be on the short side. 
> 
> EDIT: Changed a little stuff.

To caress her without any inhibitions, to tease her playfully by calling her a 'good girl' and such, to massage her partner's clit and bite her neck until she would make her cum all over--Yellow enjoyed doing those things to her lover as much as Blue did, if not more.

To put a collar on her, to make her beg desperately for more, to yank her long hair, to watch her struggle and drool incessantly with a gag in her mouth, to make her whimper because she could barely move while her wrists were all tied up, to make her shudder in fear and anticipation because she couldn't see anything with a blindfold over her eyes, to strike her big bouncy butt with a riding crop or her palm and make her yelp in pain and arousal, to make her scream with helpless tears running down her face after finally reaching her (maybe too many to count?) releases--ugh, so thrilling!

...At least, the second part is what Yellow wished she could fully feel like.

Poor Yellow was in fact too kind to be a dom; she just couldn’t stand to see Blue in any sort of distress. (It didn’t stop her from complying with Blue when she wanted to change up a scene, though.)

An especially long aftercare session took place whenever Yellow played the dominant one, and Blue the submissive one, where Yellow would cuddle her and kiss her and comfort her with (her own) tears in her eyes and ask over and over again if she hurt her too badly, while Blue would gently reassure her with a soothing voice that there wasn't a thing she did that she did not enjoy.

So strong, but so weak when it comes to Blue, as White would say.

**Author's Note:**

> Me (FalonomAfterMidnight): Welp, at least I tried. Please remind me to NEVER write any BDSM stories ever again, 'kay? I... I just can't do it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
